Artists
__notoc__ Here is a list of information about artists in Cytus. Since this page is still in development, feel free to contribute on this page. ani *Full name: Ono Kennosuke or onoken for short. *Japanese. *Used to be a famous composer for BMSBEMANI Simulation Files.. He stopped temporarily and returned in 2011, to compose music for ACG. *He is confirmed to be composing music for the BEMANI game, pop'n music under another alias. *Currently collaborating for new Rayark game Project Symphony. Tsukasa * Full Name: Tsukasa Yatoki or Tsukasa Masuko. * Japanese. * Also composes for DJMax Technika. naotyu- (Suzumetune) * Full Name: Naoki Chiba. * Has a sibling named Maya, whom they are known as Suzumetune. Sta * Full Name: Yasu Seno a.k.a Sta Kousin, naclbbr. * Japanese. * Most of his songs use a Vocaloid. * He is the creator of the iOS music rhythm game Tone Sphere as Bit192 Labs and contributed many songs to it. AILE *Full name: Shota Tani. * Known for composing Taiko no Tatsujin Original Soundtrack: Donderful!'' songs in one album. *Japanese. Ice Bird *Taiwanese studio. *Yuk-cheung Chun, one of the main artists in Deemo, is one of the core members. *Composes music for two other games from Rayark, Mandora and Deemo. Rabpit * Taiwanese studio * Comprises of two artists, Luke and Rick. * Contributed many songs for Cytus, Deemo and Mozarc. * Their Youtube channel: Rabpit Persona *Full name: Tatsuya Shimizu. * Japanese. * One of Tatsh's aliases, introduced through the Official Korean Website for Cytus. switchworks * Also known as Soichi/SOU1. * Japanese. * His album "Various reforms" including full version of songs from Mozarc, Cytus can be found here. ICE *Full name: Wilson Lam *From Hong Kong. *Also known as Iceloki and koorikake in his various accounts. *Member of the group Prismatic Music together with 3R2, DJ Mashiro and Jioyi. *Other than composing music for Cytus, he is also involved in the creation of song charts in Cytus. It is said that he made most of hardest charts in Cytus. Yamajet *Full name: Keiichiro Yamaji *Japanese. *Surprising love for beer and other alcoholic beverages (as shown in Jump To The Future's cover art). Cranky (VILA) * Full name: Hiroshi Watanabe. * Japanese. * Has a label called Feline Groove. * Alpaca lover (as seen in art of Devil in Wonderland). * Composed songs for many games, including BMS, DJMax Technika and Maimai. * '''VILA' is actually Cranky as Arranger and his wife Pico as Composer DJ Mashiro * Full Name: Mio Mashiro. * Taiwanese. * Member of the group Prismatic Music together with ICE, 3R2 and Jioyi. HAMO (Mili) * Full name: Yamato Kasai. * Japanese. * Is the main composer, main arranger, sub lyricist, guitarist of Mili (known for Chocological). * Mili is a music unit formed by: ** momocashew (vocalist, main lyricist, sub composer) ** Yamato Kasai a.k.a HAMO ** Yukihito Mitomo (bassist, sub arranger, sub composer) ** Shoto Yoshida (drummer, sub arranger, sub composer) ** Ame Yamaguchi (stylist, art director, designer) ** Ao Fujimori (illustrator, animator, videographer) xi *Full name: Ishiwata Yusuke. * Japanese. *Composer of many songs in different music-rhythm games. *He is part of the highest standings in the annual BOF. *He has created BMS song charts of high quality and difficulty. Thus, he is extremely popular among the BMS players, and one of his most popular songs is Freedom Dive. Killerblood * Taiwanese. * Also known as KB Yen in his YouTube account. * Specialises in composing retro music (like Future World and Musik). * Killerblood TW'''Killerblood is the first ever Cytus Composer to have an account on the Cytus Wikia. on this wiki. Alpha Legion * Italian Heavy Metal band. * Members: **Roberto Battistoni (Vocals) **Antonio Attanasio (Drums & Percussion) **Daniele Mirto (Synth & Keyboards) **Morgan Mac Rúadhán (Bass) **Davide Venneri (Guitars) * Their album "Master of Fire" can be found on Soundcloud. LOW PASS *Japanese instrumental band. *Members: **Takayuki Kanzawa: Guitar **Hiroe Sannomiya: Drum **Yasunobu Ono: Bass V.K. * Full name: 許勤毅 (Xu Qin Yi), a.k.a Vanros Kloud. * Taiwanese. * Started playing the piano at the age of 4, composing at the age of 13. * Mainly composes in piano. 3R2 * Full name: Kevin Tseng. * Taiwanese. * Member of the group Prismatic Music together with DJ Mashiro, ICE and Jioyi. eyemedia *Taiwanese company. *They composed music for movies, games, and even advertisements. *Used to compose and provide songs for Mozarc. sakuzyo *Also known as Magicmashman. * Japanese. *Currently 20 years old, started composing at the age of 14. * Composed songs for BMS and Sound Voltex. *Also known as 削除. **削除 is pronounced sakuzyo. **It means 'delete'. Nocturne Moonrise * Taiwanese Melodic/Symphonic Metal Band. * Members: ** Alexx : All Lead Vocal ** Ouranus : Bass guitar ** Deathsoul : Drums, Percussions ** Mei-Ying Chen : Keyboards, Synthesizers, Female Vocal ** hiro : All Lead, Background guitars Haloweak * Full Name: Sun Rui. * Chinese. Ric *Full Name: Akira Yamaoka. *Japanese. *Most well known as producer and composer for the Silent Hill series. M2U * Full name: Shin Dong Hwi, a.k.a Rex Shin. * Korean. * Composed songs for DJMAX and O2JAM. orangentle *Full name: Yu Asahina. *Japanese. *Known for his BMS works and composed for PSP games developed by QuinRose. EBICO *Full name: Ebico Chen. *Taiwanese. Jioyi * Taiwanese. * Member of the group Prismatic Music together with ICE, DJ Mashiro and 3R2. Baroque * Italian Rock band. * Members: ** Simone Rubinato - Bass Guitar, Vocals ** Alessandro Galletto - Drums ** Matteo Tambussi - Guitar, piano, Synth, Vocals ** Stefano Tiozzo - Guitar, Piano, Vocals Vospi * Full name: Sergey Anikin. * Russian. * Vospi is made based on word «воспитанный» (spelled vospitanniy) which means something like ''courteous '''in Russian. * Composed songs for the game ''In The Groove. Bro's *Japanese R&B, Rap band. *Members: **Singer: Keisuke Ishibashi (a.k.a Olmeca) **Rapper: Kousuke Ihara (a.k.a Bucci) Project Grimoire * A collaborative group consisting of Japanese composers Team Grimoire and ICE. * Team Grimoire has a known member named Verdammt, who collaborated for his song Adventure. NeLiME * Korean. * Currently 20 years old. KIVΛ *Full name: Kiva Wu (known alias: RUA1225). *Taiwanese. *Uses FL Studio. *Also known as member of Wet The Floor. SHK * Korean. * Also known as SoundHolicK in their Soundcloud and YouTube accounts. * Used to compose songs for BMS and O2JAM. ensou * Philippines artist, composer, Vocaloid producer. * Member of Describing A Story of Us (DASOU) * Known mostly for making Tagalog Vocaloid rock songs mainly using GUMI. NICODE * Korean. Mai Aoyagi * Japanese. siromaru *Japanese music producer; unknown name *Quite known for his BMS works. Notes Category:Cytus